Un copo de nieve renegado
by QuantumFerret
Summary: En los helados mares del norte de Equestria , yo, un huérfano de Vanhoover e descubierto la verdad de este pútrido reino , ahora se cual es mi tarea , vengar con sangre corrupta la sangre inocente que la codicia imperial de mi pueblo derrama, soy Jackpot "Azote Congelado" Snowflake , ex guardia real y ahora mercenario libre de las ataduras de estas alicornias ,esta es mi historia.
1. Inocencia Parte 1

_En ese entonces yo era bastante joven , tenia 19 años y era un ciego estúpido , no sabia lo que el futuro me __depararía_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inocencia:Parte 1<strong>

Frío , ese sentimiento nunca me a molestado , es más , el ser un poni huérfano oriundo de Vanhoover hacia que el frío me sentase bien y más ahora, me encontraba en un navío de línea, el "princesa polar" perteneciente a la guardia real surcando los mares del norte de Equestria , los glaciares e islas nevadas nos rodeaban y colonias emergían ampliando el territorio ecuestre tras la aparicion del imperio de cristal , la razón por la que nos encontrábamos : resguardar la frontera debido al aumento de tráfico marítimo impulsado por el regreso del imperio de cristal, tarea medianamente sencilla tengo que admitir.

¿Pero dónde están mis modales? No me he presentado, me llamo Jackpot Snowflake,Jack para los amigos , soy un poni de tierra color cian oscuro, ojos verdes , crin peinada hacia delante y cola despeinada y corta , ambas negras , mis pesuñas eran de un naranjo oscuro, era alto pero un poco delgado , mi cutiemark era un trozo de nieve con forma de trébol demostrando mi talento para la suerte pero eso no era suficientemente útil por lo que me uní a la guardia real , pero lo más importante: huérfano de nacimiento , crecí en un orfanato y soy cabo de la guardia real desde hace 3 meses y desde hace 2 destinado a salvaguardar soberanía equestriana en estos fríos mares, como mencione antes soy oriundo de Vanhoover por lo que estoy acostumbrado al frío , ahora me encontraba poniéndome mi armadura , constituyendo en protección para el abdomen , el típico casco de la guardia real y botas metálicas afelpadas , todo esto de un bonito color dorado , color oficial de la guardia .

Me encontraba a las órdenes de Flash Sentry , un pegaso de alto rango que fue destinado a ser capitán del "princesa polar" , este ahora se encontraba en el timón mientras daba sus órdenes , guardias corrían a sus posiciones para desatar nudos e izar las velas , yo me encontraba comprobando los cañones cuando un amigo que hice en la academia , el cabo unicornio Comet Tail me hablo

-**Jack , deja eso el capitán nos llama- **Me dijo y yo lo segui a la popa del barco en donde el capitán había dejado el timón a uno de sus subordinados y se encontraba contemplando el atardecer

-**Se preguntaran para que los llame, es simple, se han reportado desordenes por parte de un grupo de Diamons Dogs en una colonia cercana , necesito que 4 ponies vayan en bote a resguardar el orden , ustedes cabos iran junto con 2 expertos oficiales , ya saben lo que tienen que hacer prepárense.-**Dijo autoritariamente nuestro capitán a la vez que nosotros asentimos

Tras preparar mi lanza reglamentaria de la guardia me apresure a abordar el bote junto con Comet Tail y dos oficiales de mayor rango , una era una pegaso rosada de mirada severa , en su armadura llevaba distintivos plateados que acrecentaban su puesto , y otro era un unicornio rojo de mirada apacible con la misma armadura , extrañamente yo era el único poni de tierra y creo que la pegaso lo noto ya que ella me dijo

-**Vaya,vaya,vaya el capitán envio un terrestre novato a esta misión , que bien , sirve de algo y comienza a remar- **Dijo cruel y burlonamente la pegaso

-**Violet no seas cruel con el chico solo por no poder volar o hacer magia- **Dijo en mi defensa el unicornio , ella solo refunfuño –**Esta bien pero el remara- **Dijo a lo que Comet y yo nos miramos extrañados por la conducta de esta oficial , sin más preámbulos comencé a remar

Tras algunos minutos de remo llegamos a la isla en la que se encontraba la colonia , esta recién había empezado por lo que pocos establecimientos de madera había , algunos en construcción la mayoría, en el camino descubri que la pegaso se llamaba Violet Force y el unicornio Magic Peace , ambos eran bastante camaradas pero muy distintos , Violet era ruda o eso aparentaba y Magic era bastante calmado , era bastante unidos hasta aseguraría que eran novios en secreto , pero bueno ese no era mi problema , una vez llegamos fuimos recibidos por el líder de la colonia

-**Gracias a Celestia que llegaron, esos Diamond Dogs se esconden en los bosques , cada semana entran en silencio y nos saquean los provisiones , por favor hagan algo- **Dijo el líder desesperado

-**Tranquilo nosotros nos encargaremos – **Dijo Magic calmadamente – **Muy bien cabos hagamos esto rápido , yo ire con Comet Tail por el sendero principal , Jackpot tu expediente dice que eras algo agil moviéndote entre los arboles ¿cierto?**

**-Si , señor , de niño me gustaba subirme a los árboles y moverme entre sus ramas- **Dije algo extrañado de que preguntara sobre un simple truco que aprendí de niño

-**Bien , iras con Violet juntos podrán atacar a los Diamond Dogs por sorpresa- **Dijo Magic cosa que pareció a desagradarle a Violet

-**¡QUE! NO QUIERO CIUDAR DEL NOVATO TERRESTRE-** Exclamo la pegaso , cosa que me molesto rotundamente , me estaba subestimando por mi raza por lo que decidí actuar

-**Oficial Violet creo ser lo suficientemente capaz como seguirle el paso entre los arboles-** Al decir esto Violet se acercó a mi de forma amenazante.

**-Más te vale chico- **Dijo rudamente , cosa chistosa porque yo soy un poco más alto que el promedio poni , de súbito ella se elevó y comenzó a volar raudamente-**NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS TERRESTRE-**Dijo haciéndome reaccionar para comenzar a correr y usando un tronco caído y mis largas patas pude pegar un salto para llegar a la rama de un árbol y comenzar a saltar de tronco en tronco siguiendo a la pegaso , luego de algunos saltos logre divisar el campamento de los Diamond Dogs , habían mucho de esos perros tenía que decirlo pero curiosamente también note a un grifo mayor de color gris caminando entre ellos, llevaba una gabardina de cuero café con capucha y unos extraños brazaletes junto con alforjas llena de objetos , se ve que imponía respeto entre los perros .

-**Ahora debemos esperar a que Magic y el cabo logren arrestarlos , en caso de que se complique nosotros entramos en escena , el principal objetivo sera arrestar al grifo que tiene pinta de lider-**ordeno Violet, yo solo asenti mientras aprobechamos nuestro escondite en los arboles para observar como Magic y Comet entraban apuntando a todos con sus cuernos.

-**En el nombre del reino de la princesa Celestia y Luna quedan arrestados – **Dijo Magic a la vez que adormecía a la mayoria de los Diamonn Dogs con un hechizos , pero al grifo no parecio afectarle cosa que sorprendio a todos , el grifo bajo su capucha mostrando una mirada severa de ojos amarillos , sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir

-**Ustedes los ponis nunca entidenden ¿verdad? Echaron a los Diamond Dogs de esta isla pero no contaron que volverian a repoblar , ahora claro esta que sus suministros sera una buena paga por los daños causados , esto es justicia- **Dijo el grifo calmadamente , yo en cambio estaba sorprendido de su declaracion , si los ponis realmente hicieron esto entonces el grifo tedria una justificacion , dudosa, pero una justificacio a fin de cuentas, tambien note que Violetl tambien se puso nerviosa al oir eso , maldijo para si misma y se lanzo al ataque velozmente contre el grifo , pero este pego un salto hacia atrás y un manotazo dandole en la cara a la pegaso mandandola al suelo .

-¿**Crees que no note a ti y al otro escondidos en el arbol?- **Dijo para luego apuntar con su brazelete del cual salio una cuchilla que iba directo hacia mi , yo por suerte salte del árbol y pude esquivarla , Magic y Comet al ver que su magia era inefectiva sacaron sus lanzas y se lanzaron al ataque pero el grifo desplego una cuchilla en ambos brazaletes por lo que podía bloquear las armas de ambos unicornios a la vez que devolvia los golpes causando pequeños cortes en ambos, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre la nieve , yo raudamente me lanze lanza en alto contra el grifo , pero este se elevo golpenado con las alas a ambos unicornios y cayo con ambas cuchillas sobre mi pero pude bloquearlo con mi lanza a tiempo

-**Eres agil chico , pocos han bloqueado una cuchilla oculta- **Dijo el grifo de forma curiosa

-**Escucha no tienes que hacer esto , si Celestia le quito tierra a los Diamond Dogs deberian denunciarlo- **Dije yo sorprendiendo al grifo haciendo que retrejeras las cuchilas calmandonos los dos

-**Vaya el primer poni que me hace caso , tu si vales la pena tal parece , pero tu consejo no funcionaria-**Dijo decepcionado

-**¿Por qué?- **Pregunte curioso de tal afirmacion

-**Por que Celestia nos silenAAAAAAH- **Grito el grifo ya que Violet se habia recobrado y mando a volar al grifo contra un arbol fuertemente , este se paro con dificultad para contemplar a una furiosa pegaso volando contra el por lo que saco de sus alforjas un cañon en miniatura que jalo de un gatillo provocando un fuerte disparo que espanto a los pajaros e hirió a Violet en un costado haciendo que callera contra suelo y se arrastrase unos metros , entonces note un montón de guardias pegasos reales apareciendo en escena y rodeando al grifo , este ultimo sonrio y saco una extraña esfera me miro y dijo

-**Hasta que el viento nos vuelva a cruzar terrestrial – **Tras eso lanzo la esfera al suelo soltando un fuerte chizpazo que nos encegecio a todos tras pasar el efecto el grifo habia desaparecido

-**¡MALDICION¡- **Oi gritar a Flash Sentry entonces me percate de algo ¿no se supone que era una mision de cuatro ponis? ¿Por qué hizo acto de aparicion el? Esas dudas me asaltaban , pero un quejido me saco de la realidad y ayude a levantar a una herida Violet del suelo

-**Un terrestre ayudandome que vergonzoso- **Dijo Violet en forma de queja

**-Mas vergonzoso hubiese sido ser apaleado por un grifo viejo- **le respondi ganadome una mirada severa de ella mientras yo le sonreia

-**Callese cabo-** Se limito a decirme haciendome reir, notamos como Flash Sentry se acerco momento que aproveche para preguntar

-**Señor ¿no se suponía que era una mision de a cuatro?- **Dije a lo que el capitan calmadamente nos respondio

-**Si , pero descubrimos que en el campamento se encontraba el criminal Kormac, famoso por los robos a colonias ponis- **al decir eso yo supuse

-**Era el grifo cierto- **el asintio confirmandolo

**-Exacto y creo que entablo conversacion con el ¿Qué le dijo?- **Dijo bastante interesado

**-que esta isla era de los Diamons Dogs y que los ponis se las quitaron ¿es verdad?- **Dije temerosos de la respuesta

**-Cabo Snowflake ¿acaso cree en la palabra de un desalmado criminal que roba y mata a los ponis?- **me dijo seriamente y con temor le respondi

**-no…no…no señor- **Dije tartamudeando inseguro de mi respuesta

**-Bien , estos Diamond Dogs inconcientes y lo que Kormac se dejo en el campamento podria sernos de utilidad para rastrearlo , ustedes en cambio , vuelvan al barco a descansar , se lo ganaron- **Dijo cambiando Flash Sentry con una expresion afable ¿Cuántas caras tendra este pegaso?

**-Gracias señor- **Dijomos Violet y yo a la vez

Tras dejar a Violet en la enfermeria del barco me encontraba contemplando la aureora boreal de esa noche , entonces Comet se me acerco

-**¿Cómo estas viejo?- **Dijo mi buen amigo

**-Bien , ¿coma van tus heridas Comet?- **Pregunte al ver varias vendas surcando su cuerpo

-**Solo fueron unos cortes estare bien- **Dijo calmado

**-Me alegro- **Le respondi un poco ido en mis pensamientos cosa que noto

**-¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijo Kormac?- **Pregunto seriamente

**-Si no puedo evitar pensar ¿y si es cierto que la isla era de los Diamond Dogs y nosotros se las quitamos?- **Dijo con muchas dudas

**-Jack , el es un criminal , de seguro dijo eso para librarse de nosotros- **Me dijo calmadamente y con algo de rencor por las heridas que le provoco

**-Quizas – **Me limite a suspirar

**-Bueno alla tu y tu enajenación mental , lo que es yo me vendría bien dormir , buenas noches Jack- **Dijo yéndose a los camarotes

**-Buenas noches Comet- **Me limite a decirle

Tras quedar solo en cubierta no pude evitar quedarme contemplando la aurora boreal , parecía como un arcoiris sin restricción libre de mostrar los colores que queria ** , **me gustaría creer que Kormack mintió , pero entonces ¿Por qué no me mato cuando di a entender que le habia escuchado? ¿y que iba a decir sobre Celestia? Espero que sea un simple criminal mentiroso.

Eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Poned Reviews si les gusto.<strong>

**Que las Variables los** **acompañen-_Amen_**


	2. Inocencia Parte 2

_Tras eso los meses pasaron y yo en mi inocencia creí que Kormac era realmente un criminal , pero pronto el inicio de una guerra haria que poco a poco comprendiera la verdaderas intenciones de los altos cargos , pero en mi inocencia quería que no fuera verdad , que tonto fui._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inocencia: Parte 2<strong>

3 meses pasaron y no se encontro rastro de Kormack,dejándome un monton de cuestionamientos en la cabeza, pero algo mas importante surgio , las tensiones con el reino changeling el cual estaba deseoso de estos nuevos territorios helados que se descubrían aumentaban , fue asi que me desperte esa mañana para que el capitan Flash Sentry diera un discurso a la tripulacion

-**Como todos sabrán estos changelings estan provocandonos con sus tomas de islas cercanas a las colonias , por eso "la princesa polar" liderara una flota de defensa para mantener nuestra soberania , nos uniremos con los demas barcos cerca de nuestro limite territorial actual , vayan a sus posiciones-** Dijo Flash a lo que yo raudamente fui a cargar los cañones y sacar el oxido de adentro , luego fui a buscar una lampara por si tenemos que abrir fuego , poco a poco goletas se nos unian para resguardar la frontera, fue asi que a la lejania lo vimos , barcos negros hechos de una extraña cera se acercaban y en ellos iban a bordo los changeling con sus miradas amenazantes.

-**Preparad morteros-** Ordeno Flash haciendo que los morteros fuesen rápidamente alistados esperando un ataque changeling , pero la flota de barcos negros se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de nuestro barco , fue ahí que se oyo una voz del barco

-**No queremos conflicto con ustedes ponis , solo cumplimos nuestro de derecho de ampliar nuestro territorio – **Dijo una voz siniestra pero Flash se mantuvo firme

-**Ustedes no tienen derecho a nada sucios villanos , estas islas estan marcadas para conquista ecuestre asi que idos retirando- **Dijo Flash con valentia pero los barcos negros se mantuvieron en sus posiciones

**-no nos iremos hasta llegar a un acuerdo capitan- **Dijo la voz siniestra nuevamente, Flash solo maldijo

-**Malditos insectos, lanzen un cañonazo de advertencia-**Dijo preocupándome

-**Capitan,con todo respeto si ellos quieren llegar a un acuerdo deberíamos escucharlos en ves de comenzar un enfrentamiento- **Le dije a lo que me dedico una mirada severa

-**Chico por dios, son Changelings no se puede hablar con ellos, ya viste lo que paso en la boda real-**Dijo con su argumento

-**Si pero quizas ahora si se comporten- **Le sugerí un poco intimidado por la mirada del capitan

-**No hable estupideces y valla a su puesto mejor cabo Snowflake-**Me dijo friamente

-**Si señor- **Me limite a decir cabisbajo dirigiendome a un cañon

-**Señor cañon listo-** Dijo un guardia

-¿**Que esta esperando?Fuego- **se limito a decir Flash , un estruendo sono y luego el golpe en el mar , los barcos negros seguian en su lugar

**Ese fue un cañonazo de advertencia, retiraos ahora o pereced ante nuestro fuego-** Dijo amenzante Flash , pero la voz siniestra no se oyo , en cambio hizo acto de aparicion el sonido de una explosiones , bolas del fuego emergieron de los barcos changeling rumbo hacia nosotros

-**Mierda abajo- **Grito alguien y yo me tire al suelo al sentir el barco temblar , por suerte el casco aguanto lo suficiente con leves fuegos que fueron apagados

-**FUEGO- **Grito Flash furibundo

-**FUEGO- **grito la voz siniestra

Los cañones de ambas flotas sonaron con estruendo y los espolones embistieron en chiridos de madera , yo me encontraba en un mini cañon hundiendo cuanta goleta negra viera , fue hay que senti algo clavarse cerca de mi posicion , un gancho con cuerda y otros mas se agarranban al barco

-**NOS ABORDAN- **Grite a lo que saque mi lanza ante la acometida changeling , Comet comenzo a disparar de su cuerno hechizos adormercedores a la que Magic invocaba un campo de energia alrededor de la nave pero el golpeteo de los changeling lo destruyo rapidamente abordando la nave , yo rapidamente con mi lanza atravese al changeling mas cercano , otros se me tiraron encima pero Comet los elimino de un hechizo , note entonces a un chalgelimg con condecoraciones , debia de ser el capitan de la flota changeling por lo que me lanze directo hacia el intentando noquearlo pero el agarro la lanza haciéndome caer y sacando cuchillas de un brazalete , el mismo que tenia Kormac , y me apunto con ellas

**-Vaya niño deberias tener mas cuidado- **Dijo con esa voz siniestra

-**No tienes que hacer esto , si quieres tu acuerdo lo tendrás- **Le dije tratando de razonar

**-tu capitán no penso lo mismo- **Me dijo desbaratando mis argumentos y de un solo golpe me noqueo , lo ultimo que vi fue a Flash lanzandose sobre el

Al despertar me dolia la cabeza , nada grave , vi a un monton de changelings amarrados y al capitan tambien , supuse que ganamos , Comet se me acerco

-¿**Como estas Jack?- **Me pregunto preocupado

-**Bien no te preocupes ¿Qué paso?- **Pregunte insistente

-**Flash logro reducir al capitan Changeling mientras te noqueaba – **Dijo aliviado mi amigo el cual noto mi desconcierto – ¿**Te ocurre algo?**

**-El capitán changeling tenia las mismas cuchillas que poseeia Kormac – **Dije pensativo

**-Lo se , enviaran a todos esos changeligs a la prision de Blizzard para interrogarlos , ahí tambien enviaron a los Diamond Dogs que capturamos- **Me dijo dandome cuenta que los changeling eran llevados a un barco mas pequeño para su rapido transporte , entonces el capitan grito

**-ESTO NO A ACABADO , USTEDES LOS PONIS ACABAIS DE PROVOCAR UNA GUERRA , SE CREEN QUE SABEN LO MEJOR PARA TODOS PERO EN VERDAD SON UNOS CERDOS HIPOCRITAS Y…**-No pudo gritar mas ya que Violet lo golpeo

-**Callate asqueroso bicho- **Dijo a la vez que algunos guardias la aplaudian y se llevaban al lastimado capitan changeling a la otra embarcacion la cual partio sin demora , Pero yo quede con un raro sabor en la boca, este suceso iba a provocar una guerra que hubiese sido totalmente evitada al haber llegado un acuerdo , le exprese estas inquietudes a Comet el cual me dijo

-**No te preocupes , Jackpot , tenemos la eficacia militar necesaria para poder enfrentarnos a los changelings-**Esto no me termino tranqulizando -**¿Qué hay de los civiles? Comet , recien estan siendo fundadas nuevas colonias y una guerra es lo que menos necesitamos- **Le dije preocupado-**No te preocupes , esto no es lo peor por lo que ha pasado Equestria-**Se limito a decir mi amigo,yo por mi parte seguia temeroso del futuro ,¿podriamos salir de esta? , quizas tengan que llamar a los elementos de la armonia, aunque esas niñas no aseguraban nada.

A la mañana siguiente el anuncio de la guerra contra los changeling habia dado la vuelta por toda Equestria , pronto nuevos reclutas llegaron a los mares del norte , mas barcos de guerra surcaban la zona y la tension se sentia en el aire y pensar que esto se pudo haber evitado me hacia sentir que estabamos tomando el camino equivocado , tambien descubri que mi amigo Comet habia dado una muy buena impresión a Flash durante el combate con los changeling , por lo que habia sido ascendido a lider de escuadrón por lo que yo estaba a sus ordenes, algo bueno habia salido de todo esto , en ese momento me encontraba a sus ordenes junto con Violet y 2 cabos explorando un glaciar donde se habia reportado presencia changeling

-**Enhorabuena Comet , se ve que tenias potencial-**Le felicito Violet

-**Gracias oficial Violet- **Le respondió avergonzado mi amigo

-**Pero aun no entiendo por que tenemos que cuidar de este terrestre pacifista- **Dijo la pegaso indicandome y haciendo me maldecir para adentro , ¿Cómo es que todavía me seguía discriminando?

-**No lo estamos cuidando oficial y le pediria un poco de respeto hacia el cabo Snowflake el solo se preocupa de los ponis civiles algo que a todos deberia importarle- **Dijo mi amigo en defensa mia alegrándome en cambio Violet gruño

-**Como quieras-**Se limito a decir la pegaso molesta mientras yo sonreia maliciosamente

Logramos llegar adonde debian de estar los changeling pero en vez de eso sola habian restos de un campamento que parecio ser abandonado minutos atrás

-**Demonios se escaparon- **Maldicio Violet-**No pueden haber ido muy lejos , ire a la flota para que empieze a buscar- **Dijo la pegaso y se fue volando raudamente hacia la "princesa polar" , en cambio nosotros nos quedamos registrando el campamento , basicamente los changeling se dejaron simples utensilios de acampada , o eso creia yo ya que encontre un papel que intentaron quemar con una simple ubicación, unas islas forestales ubicadas en el noroeste, raudamente le fui a informar a Comet .

**Parece que los changeling tienen algo escondido ahí , felicitaciones Jack , sigue asi y pronto te ascenderan- **Me dijo Comet alegremente a lo que yo solo asenti agradecido de su consideracion a mi persona

Era de noche y "la princesa polar" se dirigia la ubicacion señalada junto con una goleta de cristal entrando en aguas congeladas por lo que la goleta de cristal iba adelante rompiendo el hielo y nosotros la seguiamos , se veian a algunas ballenas salir a respirar a la luz de la luna , pero yo me encontraba meditando mientras oia el hielo crujir, esta guerra no valia la pena y se podia haber evitado, me encontraba custionando la capitania de Flash Sentry cuando una voz me saco de mi desasosiego

-**Deberias dormir terrestre- **Se trataba de Violet , yo solo suspire molesto

-**¿Qué quiere ahora oficial?- **Le dije atrevidamente pero ella yo solo rio

-**Nada , solo me causa gracia que tu seas el poni con la moral mas baja de toda la flota tomando en cuenta que tenemos todas las de ganar- **Dijo Violet interesada pero la vez maliciosamente

-**Esta guerra no tiene sentido , Flash lo hizo a proposito- **Dije rencoroso y con el fastidio de que nadie mas se habia dado cuenta

-**Alto ahí niño no te atrevas a decir eso de nuestro capitan , el te salvo del capitan changeling hipócrita desagradecido- **Dijo Violet molesta , pero yo tambien estaba molesto

-**El solo me noqueo , realmente podrian haber llegado a un acuerdo pero parece que resulto mas facil agarrarse a cañonasos y condenarnos a AGHHH- **Alcanze a decir ya que Violet se abalanzo sobre mi

-**Mas te vale dejar esas ideas, eres un soldado y sigues ordenes y te ordeno que te metas tu opinion donde mas te quepa y luches por este reino pacifico o trates al menos terrestre debilucho – **Saliendo de arriba mio –**En la guardia nunca a habido un poni desertor que reniega sus ordenes , mas te vale no ser el primero o ya veras-** Dijo fríamente para luego irse a los camarotes , yo solo gruñi de ira-**Usted mejor vayase a joder con Magic-** tambien me iba a costar pero note que algo subia por la baranda , me sorprendi al ver que era Kormac , podria haber alertado su presencia pero realmente senti que no debia asi que solo me limite a hablarle silenciosamente

-**¿Que haces aquí?-**Me limite a decir

-**Solo estoy haciendo un poco de reconocimiento para mi grupo , pero oi tu conversacion con esa furcia , eres distinto a los otros ponis –**Me dijo tranquilamente

-**¿A que grupo te refieres?- **Le pregunte curioso

-**Eso es secreto , pero lo que realmente me interesa es que veo que tienes potencial y que no caes en la obsesion fanatica que los ponis le tienen a sus superiores y a sus princesas , tu te cuestionas las cosas buscando una respuesta satisfactoria - **Me decia haciendo que me interesara

-**Ve al grano ¿Qué quieres? – **Le dije fastidiado

-**Que te unas a mi , si lo haces comprenderas al fin todo-** Me dijo dejándome en blanco

-**Yo…no…no traicionaria Equestria ni a la princesa Celestia- **Le dije dudoso de mi mismo pensando en los amigos que tenia

**-Pero Equestria ya te traiciono a ti condenándote a una guerra Jackpot Snowflake- **Me dijo sorprendiéndome

-** ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!?- **Exclame subiendo un poco la voz

-**Desde nuestro encuentro hace algunos meses , yo y mi grupo hemos estado bastante interesados en ti , sabemos que eres huerfano de nacimiento , te uniste a la guardia por que no tenias nada que perder buscando tu lugar en el mundo y tienes talento para la suerte como indica tu cutiemark de trebol congelado – **Dijo dejándome helado por la cantidad de información que había recopilado

-¿**De donde sacaste tanta informacion?- **Le dije extremadamente interesado

-**Eso solo lo sabras si te unes a nosotros –** Me dijo el grifo gris encapuchado haciendome que me recobrara de la impresión

-**No , soy un poni , mis amigos son ponis no voy a tracionar mi reino solo por tener dudas morales- **Dije autoconvenciendome a mi mismo pero el grifo sonrió

-**Se ve que lo piensas bien , pero cuando descubras de que son capaz los ponis y esas alicornias cuando ansian el poder se que te uniras a nosotros sin dudar-** Dijo finalmente para irse volando de forma silenciosa, yo solo me quede quieto y pensativo , realmente Kormac me habia dejado dudas enormes y tenia que admitir que la amenaza de Violet junto con lo me dijo el hacia que realmente tuviese terror del futuro , solo espero que sea lo sea que encontremos en esas islas forestales no sea nada .

-**Por favor que no sea nada-**Dije para mi mismo mientras me dirigía a dormir.

Todavia se seguia oyendo el crujir del hielo y el llamado de las ballenas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara<strong>

**Poned Reviews y nos vemos.**


	3. Inocencia Parte 3

_Aun recuerdo ese día , cuando madure de la forma mas cruel posible , cuando descubrí esa horrorosa verdad oculta de mi ex reino , cuando empezó realmente mi historia y mi leyenda._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inocencia: Parte 3<strong>

**Final de Capitulo**

En la madrugada se avisto la isla forestal , lugar donde presuntamente los changeling escondían algo , esta isla gigantesca estaba cubierta por un frondoso bosque nevado , algunas piedras y hielo congelado se encontraban rodeando la isla impidiendo un acercamiento a esta , por lo que nos embarcamos en botes hacia ella y como siempre Violet me obligo a remar

-**Bien una vez que se desembarquemos nos dividiremos para cubrir mas terreno- **Ordeno Flash Sentry a lo cual lamentablemente me toco ir con Violet , esto sumado a mi mal presentimiento hacia que estuviese bastante nervioso , me encontraba ahora moviéndome entre los arboles siguiendo a la molesta oficial pegaso

-**Muy bien terrestre pronto llegaremos al punto de observacion- **Dijo la pegaso yo solo me limite a asentir y a seguir moviéndome entre los arboles , hasta que llegamos a una formación rocosa la cual bloqueaba el camino , Violet se limite a volar con una mirada burlesca mientras yo comenze a escalarla la formación con mis pesuñas al llegar a la cima Violet me esperaba con una sonrisa perversa

-¿**Demasiado para ti terrestre?- **Dijo con bufoneria la pegaso lo cual me estaba molestando

-**Esto no es nada comparado a las montañas de Equestria-**Le dije de forma creída a lo ella se molesto

-**Para de presumir terrestre , ahora se supone que los changeling deberían encontrarse por aquí- **Dijo Violet notando extraños brillos entre medio de los arboles , razón por la cual comenzamos a avanzar cautelosamente mientras comenzaban a llover copos de nieve

-**Parece que se acerca una tormenta-**Dije preocupado de que entorpeciera la mision

-¿**Acaso una ventisca le helara las bolas cabo?- **Dijo Violet altanaramente molestándome nuevamente

-**No oficial no se preocupe , de hecho nunca lo a hecho- **Dije de forma respodona

-**Despues de esto tendre que hablar con el capitan sobre tu osadia terrestre-**Dijo amenazante la pegaso pero sin conseguir efecto, el los ultimos dias me hecho demasiado cuestionamientos y dudando de las verdaderas intenciones de las princesas y capitanes , en fin , llegamos y grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver un poblado changeling , no habia soldados , solo civiles , potrillos changeling jugaban mientras eran cuidadas por los changelings madres , claramente era una comunidad llena de vida

-**Parece que los soldados changeling querian proteger esta colonia como nosotros a la nuestras, bueno misterio resuelto no hay soldados changelign asi que podemos irnos¿Oficial?- **Dije esto ultimo extrañado al ver a Violet ida

-**Esta isla se ve provechosa – **Dijo esto mas para si misma que para mi

-**¿Qué?-**Dije haciéndola reaccionar

-**Tiene razon cabo Snowflake le ire a informar al capitan, usted quédese aquí- **Dijo y se fue raudamente dejandome extrañado ya que me trato respetuosamente pero a la vez apresurada, a los pocos minutos llego el resto quedandose sorprendidos de ver a una colonia changeling tan armónica

-**Bien , todos regresen al barco excepto Violet ,Magic y Comet – **Dijo Flash de forma insistente a lo que la mayoria comenzo a irse pero yo me quede

-**¿Qué planea hacer capitan?- **Dije extrañdo de sus ordenes

-**Vamos a hablar con los lideres de la colonia simplemente , pero ese no es su problema vayase ahora- **Dijo Flash rápidamente y nervioso

-**¿Por qué quiere a Comet?- **Pregunte sacandolo de sus casillas y avergonzando a Comet

-**Ese no es su problema cabo Snowflake , Violet ya me hablo de tu desacato , tus dias en mi tripulacion esta contados terrestre – **Dijo seriamente haciendo que me fuera refunfuñando , pero simplemente tenia demasiados cuestionamientos en mi cabeza y la conducta de Flash no hacia que mejorara , era obvio que algo estaba ocultando , me escondí en los arbustos y pude observar como se acercaban a los changeling civiles los cuales se asustaron al verlos , pude escuchar a Flash hablar

-**Bien Comet , como recien fuiste ascendido observa como trabajamos y ayúdanos –**Dijo Flash a lo cual Comet respondió

-**Si señor- **Dijo fríamente mi amigo a la vez que encendía su cuerno para luego expulsar un hechizo que comenzo a incendiar una casa entera quemando a los sus residentes, yo quede en shock , luego Magic comenzó hacer lo mismo y entre los 2 comenzaban a incendiar el lugar , algunos changeling alcanzaron a salir de sus casas pero Flash y Violet los eliminaban con sus lanzas rápidamente manchando la nieve con sangre verde , yo realmente no podia creer lo que veia, los ponis los seres mas pacificos matan en su ansia de expansion , senti que me habian mentido , Celestia,Flash incluso Shining Armor , sentí rabia en mi interior , no podía pararme por la impresión pero si que estaba enojado, ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar , Kormack siempre tuvo razon , los criminales eran ellos , mi raza , ellos estaban al mando de la guardia, comandando esta guerra en busca de mayores territorio y mayor poder , Celestia era una insaciable en busca de poder ahora, Kormack un justiciero , senti vergüenza por mi raza, queria irme al barco a dormir esperando que fuera mentira , pero entonces vi a una potrilla changeling ser perseguida por Violet acorralandola en un granero , ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer .

-**Alejate- **Rogaba la changeling

-**Me encantan cuando rogan sucia bicheja, librare esta isla de ti-**Dijo Violet empuñando su lanza pero logre llegar a su costado antes de que la tocara y le pegue una patada con toda la ira que había acumulado contra ella , la pegaso fue dar contra una ventana rompiéndola y siendo expulsada al exterior del granero , me acerque a la changeling la cual estaba asustada

-**No tengas miedo te sacare de aquí – **Dije lo mas amable posible por lo que la changeling se aferro a mi y comenzamos a salir lento pero sigiloso del granero pero entonces…

-**MAGIC , EL TERRESTRE A DESERTADO DA LA ALARMA-** escuche gritar a esa pegaso zorra y vi como una bengala de magia explotaba en el cielo , eso signifcaba que ahora toda la guardia vendra hacia aca , mierda

-**Sujetate-**Me limite a decir mientras subia a la potrilla sobre mi lomo y comenze a correr entre los arboles, sentia el paso de los guardias cerca y peor todavia , la tormenta habia comenzado por lo que no veia casi anda, de subito algo me golpea tirandome al suelo junto con la changeling y tirando mi casco de la guardia en la dirección contraria perdiéndolo

-**Mierda- **Dije levantandome pero un nuevo golpe en mi abdomen que abollo la armadura me envio al borde de un precipio en donde abajo estaba un trozo de mar congelado , me para dificultosamente notando como habia sangre verde en la nieve , levante la mirada y vi que Violet con una sonrisa sadica había atravesado con su lanza a la potrilla ,Magic ,Flash y Comet llegaron despues

-**BASTARDOS ¿ COMO OSAN ASESINAR CIVILES? HIJOS DE PE..**-Trate de decir en mi rabia pero Violet me golpeo el rostro haciéndome sangrar un labio-**Me lo debias bastardo-** , escupi sangre y mire con ira al grupo , sobretodo a Comet

-**Comet ¿ como fuiste capaz? Somos soldados , no asesinos- **Le dije decepcionado

-**Son tiempos de cambio Jack , la supremacía territorial de Equestria depende de esto-**Dijo friamente

-**¿Matando seres inocentes de otra razas para quedarnos con sus islas, ahuyentandolos , amenazándolos, provocando una guerra como excusa? Ni una mierda -**Dije sarcastico

-**Su opinion no importa aquí Cabo Snowflake, usted desacato ordenes , es un renegado y eso debe ser castigado- **Dijo Flash calmado lo que me enrabio mas

-**Pues ya no quiero formar parte de esta guardia de mierda-**dije sacandome la armadura del abdomen quedando solo con las botas -** , renuncio , soy un renegado pero al menos soy libre de ustedes homicidas de mierda y de este reino hipocrita , si el mundo supiera lo que ocurre aqui – **Dije dejándome llevar por el enojo

-**Pero nunca van saber , nos hemos encargado de eso , pronto Equestria sera el imperio con mayores tierras de la historia y usted se pudrira en una carcel mientras eso ocurre , felicidades primer desertor y traidor de Equestria- **Dijo cruelmente Flash , yo por mi parte me encontraba al borde del precipio hacia una muerte helada ,no lo queria admitir pero me tenian atrapado

-**Bueno , Oficial Violet ¿ podria encargarse de esta basura de poni traidor?- **Dijo Flash calmado

-**Encantada –**Dijo esa pegaso de mierda mientras se acercaba a mi con intenciones de doblegarme , yo solo lleve una pesuña a mi lanza

-**Con que quieres enfrentarme terretre come tierra- **Dijo cruelmente Violet antes saltar sobre mi pero yo rapidamente use mi lanza pegandole una cortada en su mejilla y mandándola hacia un arbol

-**ViOLET NO , MALDITO RENEGADO BASTARDO- **Dijo Magic enfurecido disparando un hechizo que trate de bloquear con mi lanza pero esta fue destruida por el hechizo pero al menos pudo desviarlo dando en mi oreja derecha haciendome sentir como la parte superior de esta se quemaba sin contar que el impulso me empujo del precipio cayendo de lleno el el hielo quebrandolo , senti como me hundia , el frio me consumia y mi oreja ardia , escuche a Flash en mi agonia

-**Parece que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de el , Bien hecho Magic – **Escuche a Flash levemente para luego oir otra voz

-**Adios Jack , quisiera que lo hubieses comprendido- **Oi finalmente a Comet , a pesar de estar congelándome en las aguas del norte por dentro estaba enojado , Comet ya no era mi amigo era un puto asesino inocentes , pero de todas formas no importaba, lentamente dejaba de sentir a mi alrededor , ya no sentia mi oreja derecha y menos la temperatura, cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar por la corriente, ojala tuviese una oportunidad de corregir todo esto , pero soy un huerfano de Vanhoover que se dejo llevar por la propaganda poni en estos tiempos de expansión creyendo ser un héroe cuando los verdaderos villanos eran mis camaradas , quisiera poder enfrentarlos , quisiera VENGANZA contra Equestria.

Senti como algo me agarraba y me llevaba a la superficie

Senti oxigeno

Senti una oportunidad

Esto no a acabado todavia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora comienza realmente la historia de este renegado<strong>

**Si le gusto el capitulo dejen reviews**

**les saluda QuantumFerret**


	4. Renacimiento Parte 1

_Ese fue un despertar muy crudo , recuerdo como tras abrir los ojos comenzo mi vida como Asesino, como justiciero de los mares, como yo renaci en un poni nuevo_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renacimiento:Parte 1 <strong>

Recuerdo que cuando era un potrillo en el orfanato las cuidadoras nos contaban cuentos sobre los windigos y su aliento helado capaz de congelar hasta el fuego mas ardiente , jamas pense que existiese algo tan frio , pero ahora con lo que senti tras caer en los helados mares del norte puedo decir con exactitud que de seguro los windigos viven en el mar ya que nunca antes habia sentido tanto frio como para dejar de sentir , por poco muero de no ser por esa garra salvadora que me saco, ahora veo alucinaciones de manos sanadoras , murmullos lejanos , no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado , tampoco es que importe, siento una ventisca , debo seguir en el norte , siento suavidad , debo estar en una cama , siento voces , siento plumas , siento un ardor en mi oreja derecha , me siento debil.

Abro mis ojos lentamente , veo un techo de tela , estoy en una carpa , estoy acostado en una confortable cama bastante calentita , trato de levantarme pero siento un cansancio invadirme que me regresa al lecho , decido esperar , oigo como alguien entra la carpa , se trataba de una grifo hembra bastante joven , como de mi edad , tenia plumaje café y unos ojos morados ,llevaba puesto un gabardina con capucha y los mismos brazelestes con cuchillas que usaba Kormac , debia de ser de su grupo , tambien note que trai un canasto con distintos implementos medicinales y comida , al ver eso mis tripas rugieron haciendo que desviase la mirada avergonzado mientras ella reia

-**Veo que ya despertaste chico hambriento – **Dijo la grifo risueña a la vez que me pasaba una zanahoria la cual devoro si demora , la grifo al ver la forma en la que como vuelve a reir- **Parece que en verdad no habias comido nada- **Volvio a decir -**¿Cómo te llamas?-**Pregunto curiosa

**-Jackpot , Jackpot Snowflake- **Le respondi simplemente inseguro de todo

-**Un gusto Jackpot soy Dana –** Dijo la grifo amablemente y con una linda sonrisa

-**El gusto es mio tambien ,¿ sabes donde estoy? O mejor ¿ cuanto tiempo e estado en cama?- **Pregunte calmadamente pero ella solo comenzo a sacar los utensilios medicos y el resto de la comida

-**Me gustaria responder a tus preguntas pero mi padre es quien te las quiere responder, yo solo vine a ver tu estado y a darte de comer – **Dijo amablemente a la vez que me comenzaba a destapar – **Tuviste suerte de que te encontraramos , por poco mueres de hipotermia sin contar que estabas herido de las costillas producto de la caida, por suerte la mayoria de las heridas sanaran sin dejar marca a excepcion de tu oreja derecha- **Dijo miientras terminaba de sacarme el vendaje del abdomen , por mi parte tome un espejo que estaba cerca y me di cuenta que a mi oreja derecha le faltaba un trozo producto del hechizo que Magic me lanzo , suspire , al menos podia seguir oyendo pero las cicatrices de esa herida seguirian estando ahí , no sabia que hacer ahora , Dana me vio triste y se sento en la cama

-**Oye no te procupes , se que estas confundido pero mi padre hara que todo se aclare- **Dijo cariñosamente a la vez que acariciaba mi crin , eso me relajo bastante tengo que admitirlo, decidi coger la comida que Dana me trajo y saciar mi hambre , a los pocos minutos llego Kormac y Dana se retiro respetuosamente , Kormac se me acerco

-**Espero que mi hija te cuidara bien – **Dijo amablemente Kormac sorprendiendome

-**¿Tu hija? – **Pregunte soprendido

-**Si, una de las cosas que me recuerdan por que estoy luchando-**Dijo Kormac nostalgico-**Pero dejando eso de lado ¿ como te encuentras?-**Me pregunto interesado

**-Bien , supongo –**Dije cansado

-**¿Pasa algo?- **Me pregunto curioso

-**Tenias razon-**Dije y el asintio

-**Supongo que consideraras mi proposicion-**Dijo el seriamente

-**Para Equestria estoy muerto y si saben que estoy vivo me condenaran , supongo que unirme es mi unica salvacion- **Dije agotado mentalmente

-**Bien-** Se limito a decir el grifo

-**Pero me gustaria que me aclararas a que grupo me estoy uniendo-** Dije seriamente y el sonrio

-**Somos un grupo de "mercenarios" como asi decirlo , formado por los sectores mas dejados de lado de la sociedad , distintas razas engrosan nuestras filas , luchamos contra la injusticia y ganamos dinero a cambio, Somos los "asesinos de la capucha" y nuestra influencia crece dia a dia por todo el mundo – **Dijo Kormac con orgullo

-**¿Asesinos de la capucha? no esta mal- **Dije para mi mismo pensativo

-**Si , bienvenido a los Asesinos novato- **Dijo Kormac a la vez que estrechaba mi casco con mi pesuña- **Espero que puedas transformarte en un justiciero de estos mares**

**-Nada me gustaria** mas-Le respondi seguro de mi mismo , aunque me haya unido a la guardia real para traer justicia , es en este grupo donde podria llevar a cabo esta ansiada tarea , pero una duda se me imponía – **Kormac ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en cama?- **Dije y el solo desvio la mirada

-**5 meses- **Dijo simplemente yo entonces me logre parar sorprendido

-**eso es demasiado- **Dije en mi sorpresa

-**Lo se , pero era necesario que te recuperaras- **Dijo el grifo tranquilo

-**Con razon estoy tan cansado- **Dije para mi mismo mientras mis patas temblaban pero por suerte Kormac me agarro evitando mi caida

-**Tranquilo niño , ya tendras tiempo para ir de aventura , por ahora descansa –**Me dijo y yo obedientemente me regrese a la cama

-**Una vez que me recupere ¿Qué seguira?- **Dije curioso

-**Dana te entrenara , poseemos armas y formas de combate distinta a las de los guardias reales que debes aprender- **Dijo simplemente-**Si no tienes mas dudas me despido –**Dijo saliendo de la carpa , yo por mi parte empeze a cerrar los ojos ,mañana sera un dia ocupado

-**Mi venganza de justicia se acerca- **Dije antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños

Empezare de cero , me vengare con un justicia con Celestia y sobretodo con Flash y sus ansias imperialistas

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que disfrutaran este corto capitulo para introducir a Jackpot en los asesinos , decir que Renacimiento se basara principalmente en el entrenamiento de Jackpot<strong>

**Cabe aclarar que este fic esta basado libremente en ASSASINS CREED: ROGUE pero cambiando detalles importantes e introduciendo otros nuevos de mi imaginacion sin contar que todo esto adaptado al universo de my little pony asi que no esperen que esto sea ASSASINS CREED en Equestria ya que no lo es , es la historia de un renegado de la guardia real .**

**Cualquier duda dejad una Review que con gusto respondere.**

**Espero que les este gustando este fanfic**

**se despide Quantum Ferret **


	5. Renacimiento Parte 2

_Aun me da risa recordar cuando empece mi entrenamiento , claramente era un inexperto , pero persevere y venci_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renacimiento: Parte 2<strong>

**Entrenando la sangre**

Al dia siguiente me levante con energias , las suficientes como para salir de mi carpa y asombrarme al ver que me encotraba en una especie de aldea compuesta por puras carpas , sin contar que esta aldea estaba en una isla primaveral , cosa que me sorprendio ya que la mayoria de las islas poseeian nieve , note entonces la cantidad de razas que habitaban este lugar , Changelings , Diamond Dogs ,Bufalos,Wapitis,Lobos,Osos, Minotauros y Grifos todos con capuchas y brazaletes con cuchillas , pero ningun poni , eso me parecio extraño y mas ya que muchos de ellos me miraban con mala cara , esto me incomodo bastante y se puso peor cuando al tratar de regresar a mi carpa un lobo negro con capucha blanca me corto el paso

-**Vaya no esperaba que alguno de estos equinos come tierra llegase este punto sin ser devorado- **Dijo mientras me gruñia , yo solo retrocedí asustado pero por suerte Dana apareció protegiéndome

-**Dejalo en paz Claws el esta bajo mi proteccion- **Dijo amenazante la grifo haciendo que el lobo solo rugiera y se retirara – **Te estare vigilando poni-** Se limito a decir el lobo antes de irse , yo por mi parta suspire aliviado-**Gracias-** Le dije a Dana

-**No ahí de que , a fin de cuentas yo sere tu entrenadora- **Me dijo amablamente con una sonrisa sacandome una a mi tambien – **Pero mejor vamos a la carpa para hablar comodamente- **Dijo nuevamente Dana al ver que muchos se pararon a observarnos , una vez estuvimos dentro no me resisti a preguntar

-**¿Soy el primer poni en unirme cierto?**- Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta , Dana solo puso una cara afligida

-**Si, la mayoria de los ponis adora a la princesa Celestia asi que básicamente era muy difícil conseguir convencerlos de que lo estaban haciendo estaba mal y sobre todo conseguir que se unan , la princesa Celestia con su imagen de bondad y divinidad a llevado a los ponis a esta expansión territorial como si fuese una cruzada fanática , pensamos que no tenian remedio , hasta que mi padre te conocio , aun asi muchos de nuestros miembros se muestran reticentes ante tu union al grupo, creen que como todo poni adoras a Celestia por sobre todas las cosas , pero no te preocupes si ven que estas comprometido con el grupo con el tiempo te aceptaran pero para eso hay que entrenar –** Me dijo dejandomelo todo claro , yo por supuesto asenti y ella me sonrio –**Bueno primero hay que ver tus habilidades ya adquiridas para ver que potenciar y que papel haras en los Asesinos de la capucha – **Me dijo sabiamente – **¿Que sabes hacer?-**Pregunto a lo que yo solo me puse a pensar ¿en que era bueno?

-**Bueno , se pelear con lanza y moverme entre los arboles , eso ultimo lo aprendi de niño y tengo un talento para la suerte como expresa mi cutiemark , se navegacion y geografia basica aprendidas en la academia de la guardia y…..Creo que eso-** Dije timidamente mientras Dana se ponia a pensar , yo esperaba su respuesta bastante ansioso de lo que me tocaria en el futuro , ella entonces dijo

-**Es interesante que un poni sepa hacer Parkour- **Dijo calmadamente

-**¿Parkour?- **Pregunte extrañado

-**El arte de moverse por extructuras y esquivar obstaculos – **Dijo sabiamnete yo solo asenti extrañado del nombre que tenia lo que yo hacia

-**Bien , creo que ya se en lo que tenemos que entrenarte – **Dijo mientras sacaba una caja que ese encontraba debajo de la cama y de ella dos brazaletes negros

-**Si quieres unirtenos tendras que aprender a usar las hojas ocultas- **Decia mientras me ayudaba a ponerme estas curiosas herramientas ,una vez puestas me observe , no estaban mal , tenian el dibujo de una capucha y me quedebe a la medida

-**Bien lo primero es desenfundar la hoja – **Dijo mientras hacia una demostración , yo vi sorprendido eso , parecia que se movia por cuenta propia , yo trate de hacer lo mismo , sin resultado , comenze a mover mi pata para que saliese la cuchilla pero seguia donde mismo , abrumado golpe el suelo haciendo que la hoja se desenfundara haciéndome caer, Dana se rió

-**No te preocupes Jackpot , solo es cuestión de practica- **Dijo risueña , yo solo suspire , esto iba a ser un largo entrenamiento

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo paso y empece a mejorar , pero nunca pensé que demostraría mi compromiso a los asesinos de la capucha de esa manera, pero sabia que era justo<em>

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses , con el tiempo aprendi a usar la chuchillas ocultas, Dana tambien me enseño a hacer asesinatos aereos , basicamente consistia en que subido a un árbol , saltase sobre mi objetivo enterrando mis cuchillas , lo hice varias veces con muñecos de heno y debia de admitir a que se me daba bien , aun asi todavia no habia conseguido mi capucha , Dana me explico que tenia que primero demostrar mi valia si queria poseerla y yo comprendi a lo que se referia , tenia que esforzarme , sin contar que algunos miembros del grupo seguían viendo con malos ojos mi presciencia , pero por suerte cada vez eran menos, aunque todavia no hacia ningun amigo a excepcion de Dana y Kormac , si que me consideraban amigos .<p>

Ahora me encontraba haciendo "Parkour" como es que le llama Dana atraves de un bosque , me encontraba en mi periodo de descanso que decidi aprovechar explorando la isla para despejar mir mente , llevaba una correa que sujetaba mi lanza , la cual a diferencia que el de un guardia real , estaba hecha de un mango plateado y en vez de una simple punta de lanza , esta tenia forma de hacha lo que permitia mayor rango de ataque que solo enterrar la lanza,creo que le decian alabarda , lo mejor de la isla era que tenia un clima fresco por lo que no tenia que andar con un traje para el frio , podia sentir el viento acariciar mi pelaje mientras me encontraba en un risco contemplando la vista, veia algunos barcos de los Asesinos embarcar y desembarcar a distintas misiones mientras el sol bajaba lentamente dando comienzo al atardecer , me sentia bastante relajado , pero entonces note un bote que pasaba disimuladamente que se detuvo debajo des risco en el que me encotraba , de ahí salieron tres guardias reales,2 terrestres y un pegaso , que comenzaron a avanzar por el roquerio , yo asustado me di cuenta que se dirigían al campamento y lo mas probable informen a Flash sobre la ubicación del los Asesinos de la capucha que tanto les habian dado problemas a la guardia , iban a destruir a mi grupo, no podia permitirlo.

Salte de roca en roca hasta quedar encima de ellos , fue ahí que mi di cuenta que el momento habia llegado , salte sobre el que guardia real que lideraba a los otros y enterré mis cuchillas en su cuello mientras lo estampaba en el suelo , la sangre salio a borbotones manchando las rocas y mis cascos , los guardias reales restantes se pusieron furibundos y desenfundaron sus lanzas lanzando los 2 una estocada al mismo tiempo , por suerte y recordando lo que hizo Kormac lamprimera vez que lo conoci cubri el ataque con mis 2 cuchillas mientras me paraba en 2 patas y empujaba hacia delante obligandolos a retroceder, lo me dio tiempo de sacar mi nueva lanza y de un golpe enterrarla en la cabeza del segundo poni terrestre, la sangre salto manchandome la cara y retire rapidamente mi arma dejando caer el cuerpo , el pegaso furioso tomo vuelo y apuntando con su lanza se lanzo hacia mi , pero recordando mi entrenamiento , corri hacia la roca mas cercana y saltando sobre ella tome impulso logrando elevarme sobre el pegaso y enterrar la punta de mi alabarda en su espalda haciendole caer, yo por mi parte rode por el suelo pero me recompuse rapidamente y avanze hacia el herido pegaso

-**Lamento que esto acabe asi , pero ustedes han abusado demasiado con la excusa de traer paz y felicidad a especies que no pueden defenderse, ahora yo hare justicia- **Dije friamente enterrando una hoja oculta en la garganta del pegaso, mas sangre me mancho , acabándolo rápidamente-**Descansa en paz – **pronuncie y oi unos aplausos acercarse , vi a Kormac y a Claws acercarse

-**¿Que te dije lobito? , este** **chico era confiable-**Dijo risueño mientras el lobo refunfuñaba

-**Okey tenias razon , el verlo manchado de sangre de poni demuestra que esta comprometido , se merece la capa –** Dijo el lobo desviando la mirada molesto , yo sonrei , a pesar de estar manchado con sangre de mi raza sabia que estos me habia dejado morir , ahora mi raza son los Asesinos de la capucha

-**Felicidades niño , en la noche sera tu inscripcion oficial – **Dijo el grifo gris para luego verme mejor-**Creo que deberias bañarte antes- **Dijo y yo me observe , estaba bastante sucio tras esa pelea

-**Tiene razon , me dirijo ahora mismo a asearme- **Dije educadamente y comenze a saltar de piedra en piedra rumbo a la aldea de los asesinos alegre ya que esta noche me uniria definitivamente

* * *

><p>-<strong>Espero que tengas razon con esto Kormac- <strong>Dijo el lobo Claws

-**Por favor Claws ,cuando no la he tenido- **Dijo presumidamente el grifo haciendo que el lobo girara los ojos mientras comenzaba a regresar a la aldea junto al grifo

-**Ojala nos sirva para erradicar a la guardia real de estos mares-** Dijo el lobo para si mismo , finalmente los últimos rayos del sol fueron tragados por el mar.

Una noche tranquila aparecía con el sonido de las aves

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado<strong>

**Respondiendo a Alquimistaarcano77 las razas son : Grifo , Diamond Dog , Changeling , Wapiti , Lobo , Búfalo , Oso , Zorro , Minotauro y obviamente Hurón (ese ultimo no XD ) ****básicamente cualquiera que quiera ser mercenario de los Asesinos de la capucha .**

**Tambien aprovecho para estrenar una portada hecha por mi**

**Cualquier pregunta, critica constructiva o halago haced una review**

**QuantumFerret se despide **


	6. Renacimiento Parte 3

_Esa noche fue especial , mi momento había llegado , mi momento de renacer en un asesino de la capucha._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renacimiento: Parte 3<strong>

**Final de capitulo**

**Un Camarada mas**

La noche habia llegado en todo su esplendor , las antorchas mecidas por el viento del norte parecían fantasmas danzantes al compás de la naturaleza , me encontraba caminando por un sendero iluminado acercándome mas a mi destino , un montón de asesinos se encontraban reunidos frente a una capilla de ceremonia , al verme se corrieron para que pudiera pasar , avance lentamente temerosos de mis pasos , una vez que entre ahí se encontraba Kormac , Claws , Eliala la asesina Wapiti maestra y Jorgus el asesino maestro oso , sentados en una mesa , al verme los cuatro se pararon y Kormac comenzó la ceremonia

-**Camaradas , nos hemos reunido aquí para discutir la inscripción de Jackpot Snowflake a los Asesinos de la capucha , sea asi sentemonos para discutirlo con el propio aludido – **Dijo Kormac y los cuatros volvieron a sentarse

-**Empecemos con un breve repaso de nuestros datos , eres Jackpot Snowflake , fuiste abandonado en el orfanato de Vanhoover cuando recién naciste , creciste ahí y cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad te alistaste a la guardia real ¡¿Por qué?- **Pregunto Eliala intrigada , yo por mi parte tosí un poco para poder responder claramente

-**Mi talento especial es la suerte , lamentablemente esto no me serviría para conseguir un empleo estable , al ser un huérfano con mayoría de edad el reino ya no se haría cargo de mi , por lo que ya no tenia rumbo , decidi unirme a la guardia por que era la única opción que me quedaba y en el fondo quería hacer algo con mi vida, ayudar a la gente, lamentablemente fui muy inocente en ese aspecto –**Dije recordando todos lo que me había sucedido acongojandome- **Pero ahora que estoy en los asesinos de la capucha se que puedo hacer algo con mi vida –**Dije orgulloso pero Claws me interrumpió

-**Tus intenciones serán buenas pero queremos saber que tan comprometidos estas con nosotros , así que dime ¿Qué piensas de Celestia?- **Dijo CLaws con su pregunta la cual me dejo pensativo

-**No negare que los ideales que pregonaba Celestia me eran llamativos , yo también quiero un mundo de amor y tolerancia , pero descubrí que la gran hipocresía de Celestia estaba en que estos ideales que tanto defendía solo estaban disponibles para ponis , el resto de razas no le importaba y ver como los comandantes de la guardia real robaban terrenos a razas inocentes , eso hizo que me diera cuenta cual seria mi tarea, vengar con sangre corrupta la sangre inocente que mi raza en su ansia imperialista a derramado para conseguir mas tierras , estoy comprometido y haré lo que sea necesario para obligar a Equestria a dejar de abusar del resto de razas y crear un verdadero mundo de amor y tolerancia- **Dije seriamente seguro de mis palabras y mis creencias

-**¿Matarías a Celestia?- **Volvió a preguntar Claws dejándome helado pero disimule

-**Si es necesario – **Dije seriamente

-**¿A Luna?- **Pregunto de nuevo

-**Si es necesario- **Le volví a repetir

-**¿A los elementos de la armonía?- **Dijo pero ahora con énfasis Claws haciéndome toser un poco de los nervios pero rápidamente respondí

-**A pesar de que son unas niñas , si el caso llegase aseguro que mis cuchillas pasaran por el cuello de cada una de ellas y derramare su sangre en este frio océano si se atreven a enfrentarnos-**Dije sombriamente haciendo que Claws se riera

-**Parece que no eres patético después de todo , por mi esta adentro , a favor – **Dijo Claws sonriendo , yo por mi parte espere la confirmacion de los otros tres maestros

-**Por mi estuviste dentro desde hace meses , a favor- **Dijo Kormac alegre

-**Veo que tus ideales son justos y sabes discernir bien , no eres un loco fanático de Celestia y estas comprometido , a favor –**Dijo Eliala alegrándome , ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de Jorgus, el oso se encontraba pensativo, su capucha le daba un toque oscuro

-**Tengo una duda ¿ hay venganza en esto?-** Pregunto con voz profunda el oso. yo solo suspire

-**Hay 4 ponis con los que quiero rendir cuentas , ellos destruyeron una aldea changeling y asesinaron a una potrilla que yo trate de salvar, quiero venganza , pero en el nombre de aquellos que han caido ante las pesuñas del capitan de la" princesa polar" , Flash Sentry- **Dije con odio eso ultimo , el oso solo asinstio-**A favor-**Dijo simplemente y los asesinos que se encontraban observando el evento aplaudieron , Dana estaba en aplaudiendo y gritando efusivamente , no era de extrañar , se habia vuelto mi mejor amiga , Kormac levante su mano en ademan de que nos cayemos y prosiguio

-**Ahora que estas inscrito en los Asesinos de la capucha , debemos darte tu uniforme – **Dijo tranquilamente y 2 asesinos aparecieron cargando una caja que pusieron frente a mi para luego retirarse , yo la abrí, ahí estaba mi uniforme que me puse sin demora, era una chaqueta negra con capucha con detalles rojo , tenia bolsillo para poner bombas de humos y otros artilugios . también venían unas botas de nieve negras , estas eran solidas y permitian que no me resbalase en el hielo , una vez que me lo puse , acomode mi alabarda en un compartimiento que la chaqueta tenia para llevarla y luego mis hojas ocultas y finalmente pude hacer lo que estaba esperando , me puse la capucha , estas tenían agujero para dejar pasar las orejas, aunque de mi oreja derecha solo paso un trozo , ya saben por culpa de Magic , una vez que me lo puse volvi oir aplausos y Kormac volvio a hablar

-**Sea asi, Jackpot Snowflake a renacido , ya no es equestre, ahora es un asesino de la capucha, un camarada- **Dijo Kormac obteniendo aplausos – **Bienvenido asesino- **Dijo Kormac dando inicio a una celebracion improvisada que los mas jovenes me hicieron , hubo musica , comida , carne incluyendo , aunque ya me acostumbre , finalmente me fui a mi carpa a descansar , grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Dana con una botella de vino y dos vasos

-**¿No vas a celebrar con tu entrenadora? Creeme que esta botella no fue facil de robar - **Dijo Dana risueña , yo solo sonrei

-**Con gusto – **Dije simplemente sentandome en la cama a la vez que ella lo hacia sirviendome una copa

-**¿Recuerdas cuando usaste la hoja oculta por primera vez y te caiste? – **Dijo risueña

-**Si , realmente fue chistoso , pero en mi defensa yo era inexperto- **Dije tambien risueño

-**Pero mirate ahora , todo un asesino , brindo por ti Jack , por el primer poni que vale la pena que he conocido – **Dijo la grifo mientras chocábamos copas y dejábamos que el preciado nectar entrara en nuestro cuerpo , pasamos la noche asi bebiendo , contando historias , emborrachándonos con alegría , por que al fin formaba parte de algo que realmente valía pena ser parte , un mercenario que luche contra la injusticia , lentamente Dana y yo nos dormimos en el mismo lecho y lo que paso entre ella y yo no lo dire , pero puedo asegurar que el viento se sonrojo demasiado , esto no podía ser mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Me había convertido en todo un asesino y las cosa que ocurrieron después me permitieron forjar un legado, uno que valiese la pena<em>

* * *

><p>La "princesa polar" navegaba apacible esa noche , en su camarote un inquieto Flash Sentry se encontraba revisando distintos papeles , se habia sacado el casco para una mayor comodidad entonces alguien toco a su puerta<p>

-**Pase- **Dijo con desgano el pegaso , entro ahí Comet el cual llevaba una armadura plateada ahora que habia ascendido a oficial

-**Oficial Comet Tail ¿ noticias de los soldado que envio al sur? – **Dijo Flash interesado

-**Nada señor , deberian haberse reportado hace horas-**Dijo el unicornio preocupado

-**Interesante , supongo que no podemos hacer nada , ese no es nuestro territorio y no quiero empezar otra guerra, la que tenemos con los changeling es suficiente- **Dijo fríamente el pegaso mientras su oficial asentía abrumado- **Dígame Comet ¿ cuanto a pasado desde el incidente con Jackpot Snowflake? – **Pregunto el pegaso descolocando al unicornio el cual respondió algo confundido- **Casi un año señor- **Dijo el unicornio extrañado

-**Y nunca encontraron el cuerpo- **Dijo para si mismo Flash mientras sacaba una botella de la mejor sidra , proveniente de Sweet Apple Acres

-**Señor, ¿insinúa que esta vivo? – **Dijo Comet con curiosidad

-**Quizás, pero en ese caso no se encontraría en Equestria , tras reportarme a la princesa Celestia ella misma lo declaro Persona Non Grata y un fugitivo de la justicia, interrogaron a sus conocidos pero claramente el no volvio a Equestria , y si lo hiciera seria condenado por traicion al reino y sufriría la ira de todos los ponis –** Dijo Flash maliciosamente – **Lo mas probable es que este en el extranjero , pero eso no lo podemos asegurar- **Dijo Flash mientras pegaba un trago del la deliciosa sidra

**-¿Cree que sea una amenaza?¿si esta vivo?- **Dijo Comet preocupado pero Flash rio

-**Por favor , Magic Peace le dejo las cosas claras al lanzarle el hechizo sobre lo que pasa si se meten en nuestro camino- **Dijo Flash con sornay crueldad

**-Entonces ¿ no debemos preocuparnos? – **Pregunto el unicornio extrañado

-**Al contrario amigo mio , todo estará bien y el reino de Equestria se extenderá al horizonte mismo-**Dijo mientras le daba un vaso que lleno con sidra- **brindemos por nuestra quierida princesa Celestia que en su sabiduría nos a encomendado esta loable tarea- **Dijo Flash mientras chocaba vasos con Comet el cual avergonzado bebia esa bebida tan rica

Afuera el barco se dirigía a otra colonia changeling, calmadamente como un ángel de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente acabe este corto capitulo ,para dar inicio a las aventuras de Jackpot Snowflake , el renegado de Equestria, asesino de la capucha<strong>

**Cualquier pregunta , critica constructiva o halago haced una review**

**Espero que este capitulo y los que están por venir sean de su agrado**

**se despide QuantumFerret**


	7. Rebeldía Parte 1

_Este recuerdo a pesar de su intrascendencia, es importante, mi primera misión, el inicio de mis aventuras y mi __reputación_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rebeldía: Parte 1<strong>

**La primera vez es especial**

Ahora que soy un asesino de la capucha me había despertado temprano, para mi primera misión , deje a Dana durmiendo y me despedí besando su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír entre sueños , esta misión es una sencilla : acabar con un puesto de avanzada de la guardia real que los zorros habían reportado, fue así que junto con Kormac nos dirigíamos a abordar un barco el "Leprechaun" , era verde y contaba con la mayor tecnología producto de la unión de los conocimientos navales de la distintas razas de los asesinos de la capucha , era bastante grande ,un verdadero buque de guerra,con cañones delanteros , cañones de múltiples disparos , espolones rompe hielos de alta dureza, velas que parecían alfombras de gigantes , estaba impresionado.

-**Se ve que te encanto el "Leprechaun"- **Dijo Kormac risueño al notar mi cara de asombro

-**Debo reconocer que es una maravilla- **Le dije admirado mientras caminábamos al timon , ahí fuimos recibidos por un anciano oso polar de mirada senera , tenia un sombrero de vaquero en vez de capucha y una gabardina de color verde al igual que sus cuchillas ocultas , se veía curioso tenia que admitirlo

-**Jackpot , quiero presentarte a Tempano , capitan del "Leprechaun" –** Dijo Kormac mientras el oso se acercaba y hacia unn reverencia- **Un gusto conocerlo primer oficial **– Dijo poniedome frio ¿acaso me llamo primer oficial? Mire a Kormac y el se dispuso a explicar

-**Dana me conto sobre tus habilidades navales y a Tempano no le vendria mal ayuda , de ahora en adelante iras a tus misiones en este barco- **Dijo haciendome sonreir, recien habia puesto un casco en este barco y habia sido ascendido en un santiamen

-**Bueno espero que se lleven bien , yo tengo que retirarme , pronto zarpara el barco, ponte comodo – **Dijo Kormac retirandose, yo por mi parte me acerque a Tempano

-**¿Asi que con conocimineto navales?-**Pregunto el oso tranquilamente

-**Si, señor- **Le respondi

-**Pues te doy el honor de usar el timon- **Dijo con una sonrisa, yo por mi parte me sorprendí ¿ usar el timón? Tampoco esperaba tanta confianza , pero viendo que ya todos había abordado me dispuse a tomar el timón y comprobando el mapa asentí

-**LEVEN ANCLAS- **grito Tempano con un sonoro rugido para su edad que hizo que en un santiamen las velas se ensancharan y el barco comenzara andar , yo por mi parte dirigí la nave hacia nuestro destino, los albatros chillaban y las belugas se veian alegres , de seguro nos iria bien, una vez que la isla de los asesinos de hizo minúscula Tempano se acerco

-**No lo haces mal chico pero no tendre una buena impresión de ti hasta que llegemos a destino intactos- **Dijo el oso mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla al lado mio viendo a la tripulacion asegurando cabos y cañones-**Espero que asi sea-**Dijo como un suspiro, por mi parte iba relajado ya que no habia barcos de la guardia real por ningun lado , pero el silencio del oceano me ponia inquieto y se veia venir una rara ventisca

Tras un viaje tranquilo , arribamos a la isla, esta mas bien parecía un islote nevado, no era la gran cosa, pero aquí se encontraban nuestros enemigos y debian ser destruidos

-**Nada mal chico, aunque tuviste suerte de no encontrarte con una tormenta,recuerda, encuentra el asentamiento, consigue informacion y luego marcalo con esta bengala –**Dijo Tempano pasandome el susodicho objeto- **Escapas y nosotros bombardeamos el lugar- ** Dijo finalizando sus instrucciones yo asenti , me puse la capucha y usando una cuerda salte a la costa del islote, raudamente me subi al primer arbol que me encontre y de salto en salto comenze mi busqueda , mi caza , las pisadas de los guardias se veian frescas por lo que decidí ir con extrema precaución , logre a avistar dos guardias distraidos,me puse por encima de ellos tratando de escuchar su conversacion

-**¿Tienes chocolate?-**Pregunto uno de ellos mientras preparaba mis hojas ocultas

-**No viejo-**bajaba lentamente para caer encima de ellos

**-Lastima , pero de todas formas esto no podria ser peor , a pesar de todo este lugar es bastante calmado- **Estaba listo para saltar

**-Si , me recuerda a mi hija , me espera con ansias- **Me detuve, trague saliva, reconozco que ese comentario me había dejado helado haciéndome trastabillar, un poco de nieve callo sobre los dos guardias obligandolos a mirarme , yo en un movimiento institivo salte sobre los 2 enterrando las hojas en sus gargantas sin dejarles reaccionar

-**Perdón, pero todos pagamos el precio , descansa en paz- **dije perturbado mientras sacaba las cuchillas de sus gargantas y la sangre manchaba la nieve, algo me decía que me tendría que acostumbrar a ver la nieve de rojo pero estaba seguro de mis convicciones.

Escalando una elevación rocosa fue que pude ver a los pies de la misma aquel asentamiento de la guardia , era bastante sencillo, algunas cajas con suministros , una fogata y un una carpa de campaña donde seguramente se encontraría el general , contaba 6 guardias , unos de ellos al mando el cual llevaba una armadura plateada, un unicornio el cual entraba a la carpa , esto me preocupo, a pesar de que un traje de asesino consta de defensas anti magia , un ser con habilidades en esta artes podía ser realmente un problema , sigilosamente descendí y corte el cuello de un pegaso que se encontraba revisando las cajas , luego desde mi posición lance unos petardos que atrajeron la atención de los guardias incluso hizo salir al oficial el cual comando a una parte del grupo para revisar, dejando 2 guardias en la zona los cuales logre despachar con mi alabarda sin darles tiempo de reaccionar , entre al campamento buscando información , en la mesa había un montón de documentos que empece a guardar en mi alforja , había también un plano bastante grande de la zona, pero había un montón de puntos que marcaban estrategias que se realizarían , rápidamente lo guarde junto con los documentos , me dirigía a la salida pero..

-**¿Qué demonios paso aquí?**- Oi fuera de la carpa , rápidamente lanze una bomba de humo afuera, cuando oi los tosidos corri mientras encendia las bengalas tirándolas al suelo, eras bastante volatiles , la susodicha luz se elevo en el cielo como una estrella de color rojo , etérea y vibrante, le siguieron las bolas de fuego salidas del "Leprechaun" , el oficial unicornio y sus subordinados no alcanzaron a reaccionar a mi escape cuando las explosiones los destrozaron sacandolos de esta existencia mientras yo escalaba rápidamente la formación rocosa, la cual vibraba demasiado durante el bombardeo, pero con esfuerzo logre sobreponer y continuar mi avance hasta el barco, ahí fui ovacionado por la tripulación mientras cansado me dirigia a Tempano y le hacia entrega de los documentos y el mapa, el complacido dijo

-**Has hecho bien poni, sera un honor tenerte en mi tripulación-**Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza , yo le correspondí , para serles sincero desde que Kormac me habia rescatado había pasado por un vaivén en el cual el punto culmine era este, mi primera mision exitosa, con esos sentimientos y sabiendo del bien que le hago a la mayoría de las razas de este mundo tomo el timón listo para regresar a mi nuevo hogar, la isla de los asesinos

Listo para mi próxima misión

* * *

><p>Un poni chamuscado pero consciente era atendido en la enfermería de la "princesa polar" , raudamente Flash Sentry se dirigió a el con una mirada nerviosa<p>

-**Repite lo que viste- **Ordeno temeroso el pegaso deseando que fuera una broma

-**Fuimos...atacados...por..un..poni-**Dijo el guardia real con mucho esfuerzo , el silencio de la habitación solo fue cortado por Flash retirándose, el pegaso regreso a su camarote y busco su botella de sidra

Quizás eso calmara los nervios

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz 2015<strong>

**Ahora que ya hice eso puedo regresar a la carga, la navidad me dejo mas ocupado de lo que pensaba **

**mas aventuras de Jackpot Snowflake en breve **

**Aclaración****: Rebeldía sera de 5 partes en vez de 3 , las primeras andadas de nuestro protagonista requieren algunos capítulos de mas**

**Cualquier halago, critica, consulta , enviad una review**

**Se despide QuantumFerret**


	8. Rebeldía Parte 2

_Ciertas custiones perturbaban mi conciencia durante eso tiempos , pero mi capitan me ayudo a superarlas, para mi mala suerte no podía seguir con tales cuestiones en mi cabeza, aunque eso ya es cosa del pasado_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rebeldia:Parte 2<span>**

**Apunta a los buenos y diles que son malos**

Dormía plácidamente en mi camarote , los últimos días habían sido un no parar y realmente estaba cansado , los guardias reales posesionan mas asentamientos de los que creíamos y se tuvo que enviar a mas asesinos para hacerlos retroceder , por suerte la armada changeling nos ayudo inconscientemente al enviar a sus efectivos en la zona y logramos ponernos de acuerdo, el sur de los mares estaba a salvo pero las islas de los Diamond Dogs seguían dominadas por los ponis y eso habria un camino a las zonas pertenecientes a las colonias grifos ante esta situación se decidió pasar a la ofensiva con tácticas de guerrilla en las rutas comerciales del imperio de Celestia, los movimientos del barco finamente me hacen despertar y una fragancia salina entra en mi nariz , recordandme lo lejos que estoy de casa , asciendo a cubierta donde unos rayos del sol débiles golpearon mi pelaje y las primeras actividades de la tripulación empezaban, el "Leprechaun " estaba listo para la accion

-**Buenas Capitan-**Saludo al anciano oso polar

-**Buenas dias Jackpot ¿ listo para partir?- **Pregunto apacible el oso

-**Si ¿Qué mision se me encomienda ahora?- **digo decidido haciendo sonreir a Tempano

-**Ese es el espiritu , los grifos reportaron navios ponis peligrosamente ceca de sus colonias, vamos a corretearlos un poco ¿te parece?- **Yo asenti decidido y puse mis pesuñas en el timón

-**Elevad la mayor- **Ordeno tempano y el barco se puso en marcha , avanzamos a traves de una leve marejada , mis camaradas se pusiero a cantar historias del mar, caidas de ballenas gigantescas y la leyenda del unicornio marino , cosas que todo aquel que haya estado el suficiente tiempo en estos mares habria escuchado

-**Me has soprendido- **Escuche decir a Tempano

-**Gracias Capitan- **Dije simplemente

**-Dejate de formalismos , llamame Tempano-**Dijo el oso polar , yo me extrañe ante esto

-**¿A que se debe tanta confianza?-** Le pregunte

-**La presencia de un poni no fue bien recibida entre los asesinos, incluyendome, pero he visto la conviccion que posees y dejame decirte que te estas ganando mi confianza y del resto de tus camaradas-**Dijo Tempano amistosamente haciendome sonreir

-**Gracias capi….Tempano-**Dije simple pero alegremente y decidi prestar atencion al entorno , vientos frios erizaban mi pelaje , estabamos cerca

Detectamos a la lejania los barcos ponis que en su osadia se habian acercado a nuestro territorio , era 3 , 2 goletas y un navio de linea , nuestros cañones sonaron primero hundiendo las goletas pero el navio de linea respondio dandonos de lleno pero manteniendonos en pie

-**Vaya es duro , tendremos que abordarlo- **Dijo Tempano decidido , yo asenti y moviendo el timon trate de posicionarme a un lado del barco poni mientras nos disparabamos de los cañones laterales, causando graves daños en el barco enemigo pero tambien en el "Leprechaun"

-**Lanzad garfios- **Ordeno el oso polar y tales herramientas fueron lanzadas por Diamond Dogs dando en el buque enemigo , un grito de guerra fue dado por mis camaradas al ver que ambos barcos se acercaban

-**Jackpot , necesito que vayas a abordar y acabes con el capitan- **Ordeno Tempano y yo asensti posicionandome en la barandilla junto a mis camaradas asesinos de distintas razas, siendo yo el unico poni, ambos se acercaban a paso lento , los guardias reales tambien se preparaban para abordarnos , fue entonces que un disparo sono , Tempano haba usado un a pistola, arma inventada por los grifos para acabar con el primer poni osado que intento abordar, esa fue la señal , con un grito de guerra nos lanzamos al barcon enemigo, cai sobre un pegaso acabandolo rapidamente con mis hojas ocultas , la batalla habia comenzado

-**Usen los explosivos- **Escuche gritar a Tempano por lo que saque una de mis bombas lanzandola al timon del barco inutilizandolo , fue ahí que el capitan enemigo hizo acto de presencia, un poni rojo y musculoso de mirada tranquila y armadura verde.

-**¿Eres el capitan?- **Pregunte , pero el poni se mantenia tranquilo

-**Eyup- **Se limito a responder – **Tu debes ser el traidor, Jackpot Snowflake- **Dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía en guardia mientras alrededor los asesinos se hacían con el barco

-**Si, rindete y tendremos piedad, esta batalla ya es nuetra-**Dije seguro pero el poni sonrio tranquilamente

-**Quizas, pero tengo una familia que mantener y un reino que defender asi que NOP- **Dijo finalmente para abalnzarme y propinarme un golpe en el pecho que me mando contra el palo mayor de aquel barco que lentamente se volvia inserbivle , me levante decidio sintiendo ardor en mi pecho avanzando contra aquel poni rojo, el cual trato de volver a golpearme pero esta ves logre detener su pesuña con mis cuchilla enterrendoselas en ellas, sangre salto pero el poni no inmuto y con una fuerza descomunal y aprovechando que mis cuchillas seguian incrustadas en su pata me levanto y mando contra la baranda , rapidamente me levante para encararlo , el se acerca tranquilamente mientras su pata hacia un reguero de sangre continuo

-**Según Flash tu eras mas debil- **Dijo ese sereno poni rojo

**-Recibi un entrenamiento mejor del que puede ofrecer Celestia-**Dije poniendome en guardia

-**Imposible, Celestia y Luna son amor y tolerancia, nada es mejor que eso-**Dijo aquel poni calmado

-**Todo un fanatico como el resto, al menos yo me pude salvar – **Dije sarcásticamente al poni rojo

-**Quien necesita salvación eres tu – **Dijo con convicción para comenzar nuevamente su embestida , estaves fui contra cuchilla al frente logrando proferir diversos cortes pero también recibi diversos golpes que me sacaron el aire, rode y comprobe que mis costillas estaban molidas debilitandome , el poni en cambio tenia diversa cortas que sangraban demasiado haciendo que aquel poni se hiciese de un rojo mas grotesco mientras un charco sagunolento se forma debajo de su debilitada mirada

-**Eres duro ¿no te pudes morir y ya?- **Dije debilitado por sus golpes

-**Nop, tengo una familia que cuidar y un reino qu….**

**-Callate- **dije hastadiado de su tranquilidad lanzándome hojas ocultas pero el poni dio un rápido cabezazo tumbandome, puso una pata sobre mi comenzando a presionar

-**Lamento que esto acabe asi- **Dijo el poni rojo dejándome sin oxigeno , veia que la batalla seguía en su maximo apogeo y note el barco incendiarse poco, recorde a Dana, yo también tengo futuro , espero que la familia de este poni me perdone,obviamente no lo hara , pero asi es la vida, la guerra y el hecho de ser firme en tus convicciones

-**No…yo…. mas- **Dije con el poco oxigeno que me quedaba levante mi pesuña, rapidamente mi hoja oculta se convirtio en ballesta disparando una cuchilla directo a la garganta del poni rojo el cual cayo al suelo sangrando profundamente , yo me levante tosiendo y me acerque a el , nunca pense que terminaria usando la hoja fantasma, el poni en su agonia sonrio

-**Muy ingenioso, pero no cantes victoria, los elementos del armonia me seguiran, mi hermana te destruira- **Dijo agotado- **Extrañare las manzanas y a mi…..familia- **Dijo como un suspiro, la batalla habia terminado , estaba adolorido y el capitan de ese barco se encontraba sobre un charco rojo como si fuese una extensión mas de su cuerpo, su sangre hacie de el un poni mas rojo que nunca, simplemente me retire en silencio del barco el cual se hundía lentamente, regrese al "Leprechaun" fui a enfermeria y me quede esa noche en viaje de regreso a contemplar las estrellas y la aureora boreal, a oir las ballenas, ya se me había hecho rutina todo esto

-¿**Que te preocupa Jack?- **Oi decir a Tempano detrás mio yo solo suspire

-**Tengo dudas simplemente , los ponis con los que nos enfrentamos tienen familias, no espero que tomen con agrado el hecho de quitarle un hijo a su padre-**Dije dubitativo

-**Tienes razón, Celestia en verdad los a convencido de todo esto, de hecho estoy seguro que ella también piensa lo que hace es correcto , al adueñarse de los mares del norte pondría en jaque al resto de reinos económicamente , los dominaría y finalmente obligaría al mundo a vivir en amor y tolerancia , pero el resto de razas quieren libertad, yo quiero libertad y si estas con nosotros también la quieres, puede que ganemos el odio de los ponis, pero cuando veo a una familia de grifos feliz, a changeling vivir tranquilamente o a cachorros Diamond Dogs nacer , se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, complacer a la mayoría, esa es la dura realidad pero es la única que tenemos-**Dijo calmadamente el oso polar haciéndome sonreír

-**Supongo que tienes razón, de todas formas espero que algun dia esto acabe , no podre luchar por siempre-**Dije haciendo que Tempano riera

**-Por favor, yo estoy viejo y aun sigo aquí, tu podras aguantar un rato, mejor vete a dormir-**Dijo Tempano yéndose a su camarote, ahora que lo pienso…

-**¿Por qué te dicen Tempano?-**Pregunte haciendo que oso polar me mirara

-**¿Cómo sabes que es un apodo?- **Pregunto el susodicho menando su sombrero

-**Tu me lo acabas de confirmar-**Dije con una sonrisa, el tambien dio una

-**Cuando llegue el momento lo sabras , por ahora duerme-** Dijo finalmente retirándose, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto , acostándome con dificultad debido a las heridas , finalmente mi merecido descanso.

* * *

><p>Flash Sentry se encontraba revisando papeles de una forma bastante nerviosa, muchos de estos papales le contaban la presencia de un poni que forma parte de eso criminales conocidos como "Asesinos de la capucha" dando graves problemas a la guardia, entonces sonrió<p>

-**Supongo que a las ratas se les caza con mas ahinco-**Dijo calmadamente para luego dirigirse a su lanza y comenzar a afilarla

-**Por Celestia, por Equestria, grande es el reino al que pertenezco y mas grande sera, esas otras razas no lo comprenden, jamas lo harán , amor y tolerancia para todos- **Dijo terminando de afilar su lanza para luego observar de su ventana el mar azul

la luna brillaba con fulgor aquel dia

* * *

><p><strong>Otro Dolar, Otro Capitulo<strong>

**Como sea espero que le haya gustado**

**Cualquier reclamo,duda,halago por favor en las reviews**

**Se despide QuantumFerret**


End file.
